


Arm Candy

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley occasionally spends time wrapped around Aziraphale's arm.





	Arm Candy

One of the advantages that Crowley had, in being a demon, was that he could change his size and shape whenever he saw fit. While he was in the Garden, and most of the time actually, he was a rather large snake when he decided to go that route. The kind of snake that would make a giant Anaconda a bit afraid of him. But he didn't always want to be that size. It made things difficult when he was trying to hide. Or in some cases be carried. One of his favorite sizes to be was just large enough to wrap around Aziraphale's forearm.

They hadn't done this very often. Only two occasions that Crowley could think of off the top of his head but he still loved it. And the angel didn't seem to mind. Though he had gotten a startle one time when Crowley curled around his arm while he was asleep. Waking up with a snake wrapped around your forearm would frighten anyone. 

"You could have just woken me, you know?" Aziraphale had said. Crowley had just flicked his tongue and wrapped himself a little tighter. Whenever he was in that particular position, Aziraphale quite often would absentmindedly stroke his scales which was one of the reasons he loved it. It was soothing for both of them, Aziraphale had said as much. 

There was also the fact that one particular instance of snake cuddling had very nearly gotten both of them in quite a bit of trouble. Crowley for "attempting to strangle and devour" Aziraphale and Aziraphale for being a witch when it was explained that Crowley was just the angel's pet snake. Crowley had taken offense to that but it was the simplest explanation. 

This was the third occasion on which Crowley was wrapped around Aziraphale's forearm as he moved around the bookshop. Fortunately in modern times, it wasn't seen as quite so strange to be affectionate to a pet snake. The very few customers that came in the door seemed to just ignore him as they talked to Aziraphale. One woman had complimented the angel on his amazing jewelry until Crowley flicked his tongue and looked at her. She then just laughed nervously and found a very sudden reason to leave. 

"It's too bad you can't do that to all of them." Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley had never understood the point of running a bookshop when you never planned to sell anything, but that was Aziraphale's choice. "When are you going to change back, darling?" Aziraphale lightly stroked the base of Crowley's skull. He'd been a snake for almost a week now. 

_When I feel like it_ Crowley replied. He really didn't like being rushed, especially when he was very tired of humans. 

"Just checking." Aziraphale said with a smile and then he went back to organizing his books. Sometimes he wished that Crowley would be willing to cuddle him in some form other than snake.


End file.
